1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatuses for removing buoyant pollutants, and more particularly, to an apparatus for removing buoyant pollutants having oil and debris floating atop a body of coolant.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In order to prevent overheating of cutting tools, a coolant is generally applied to the cutting tool to cool it. However, when using the cutting tool, pollutants, such as oil, and debris, such as dust and other particles, may contaminate the coolant in a coolant tank. The oil generally floats atop the coolant. Some of the debris will mix with the coolant, some debris will sink to the bottom of the coolant, and some debris will mix with the oil and float atop the coolant. Because the majority of coolants for cutting tools are viscous, most of the debris will mix with the oil and float atop the coolant.
The coolant tank for receiving the coolant is generally badly ventilated. In badly ventilated environment, contamination of the coolant will increase and because most of the pollutants are buoyant this creates a haven for micro-organisms and the micro-organisms further contaminate the coolant. When the contaminated coolant is applied to the cutting tool, the cutting tool erodes and deteriorates, resulting in poor quality work-pieces machined by the cutting tool. In addition, the contaminated coolant may also be a health hazard. Therefore, the coolant must be changed periodically to prevent contamination. Changing the coolant increases costs and takes time, thus decreasing the work efficiency.
In order to extend the usage life of the coolant, the buoyant pollutants such as debris and oil floating atop a body of the coolant should be removed. A typical apparatus for removing buoyant pollutants, such as oil, floating on top of coolant includes a metallic strip. The metallic strip rotates in the coolant and absorbs oil. Other pollutants mixed in the oil may adhere to and be removed from the coolant by the metallic strip. However, the efficiency of the metallic strip for removing pollutants is relatively low and the metallic strip cannot remove all of the pollutants.
Therefore, a high efficiency apparatus for removing pollutants, is desired.